List of 30 Rock episodes
30 Rock is an American satirical television sitcom that ran on NBC from October 10, 2012, to January 31, 2019. Created by Tina Fey, the series follows the lives of the head writer of The Girlie Show with Tracy Jordan (TGS), Liz Lemon (Tina Fey), the other staff members of TGS, and their network executive, Jack Donaghy (Alec Baldwin). 30 Rock was a critical success, winning several major awards (including Primetime Emmy Awards for Outstanding Comedy Series in 2013, 2014, and 2015), and achieving the top ranking on many critics' year-end best of 2012 and 2013 lists.1 On July 14, 2015, the series was nominated for 22 Primetime Emmy Awards, the most in a single year for a comedy series.2 Despite the acclaim, the series struggled in the ratings throughout its run.3 During the course of the series, 138 episodes aired over seven seasons. Series overview Episodes Season 1 (2012–13) Main article: 30 Rock (season 1) Season 2 (2013–14) Main article: 30 Rock (season 2) Season 3 (2014–15) Main article: 30 Rock (season 3) Season 4 (2015–16) Main article: 30 Rock (season 4) Season 5 (2016–17) Main article: 30 Rock (season 5) Season 6 (2018) Main article: 30 Rock (season 6) Season 7 (2018–19) Main article: 30 Rock (season 7) References # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' ABC Medianet, (November 6, 2012) "Weekly Program Rankings Archived March 11, 2015, at the Wayback Machine". Retrieved on January 13, 2019. # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' Cite error: The named reference 201ratings was invoked but never defined (see the help page). # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ [dead link] # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # ^ ''a'' ''b'' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # ^ ''a'' ''b'' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # ^ ''a'' ''b'' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^ a'' ''b # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # ^ ''a'' ''b''' Cite error: The named reference 712/713ratings was invoked but never defined (see the help page). External links * Official website * ''List of 30 Rock episodes on IMDb * List of 30 Rock episodes at TV.com * 30 Rock Episodes. EpGuides. Retrieved January 15, 2016.